Solo quiero hacerte feliz
by Kazemichan
Summary: ¿Error haciendo felices a los otros? ¿Un Blueberry acosador? ¿Un héroe egoísta? Son ciegos solo los que no quieren ver...
1. Prologo

**Notas del autor **

**Ya había publicado este fanfic en wattpad en mi cuenta con mi mismo nombre, solo que allí está más avanzado pero quería poder publicar aquí, soy nueva publicando en esta página y no tengo mucha experiencia, sin embargo me hacía ilusión hacerlo así que espero les guste ...**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Error y ink se conocieron de pequeños, jugaron el uno con el otro, hablaron el uno con el otro, se enamoraron el uno con el otro.

Error lo aceptaba, ink tenía miedo y por eso huyo…

\- kiki tu me quieres?

\- Claro ruru, tu eres muy importante para mi y lo sabes! *un poco sonrojado pero con una sonrisa mira a su ruru*

\- Si hiciera algo no te enojarias?

*serio*

-Eso depende pero no creo que haya nada que puedas hacer que me haga enojar de verdad ruru *se da vuelta hacia error y lo mira con inocencia*

Error lo mira sorprendido pero luego sonríe y se acerca hacia el otro, lentamente mientras que ink sorprendido, por la cercanía solo se queda quiero. Error se acerca hasta el punto de chocar sus alientos y lentamente le da un tierno e inocente beso al colorido, este abre sus cuencas sorprendido, pero luego empieza a corresponder el beso un poco, hasta que se da cuenta de lo que está pasando y empuja fuerte a error haciendo que este caiga a piso blanco y lo viera sorprendido

pensamiento de ink

*Qué es lo que está pasando?

Esto qué significa?!

Después de esto podremos ser enemigos?!

NO! SERIAMOS ALGO DIFERENTE Y ESO NO DEBE PASAR, ESO LO ARRUINARÍA TODO!*

Ink no dice nada, se tapa la boca con la mano y solo habre un portal para luego irse

-Ink! adonde vas?! Lo siento!

Pero ya se había ido …

Error llora…

No sabia que hacer, error no podía salir, él solo podía llorar y arrepentirse

Pero el glitch conoce muy bien a su kiki y tiempo después logra entender el por que su "amigo" se fue para no regresar ...

El sabe que ink siempre quiso ser un héroe, amado y admirado, uno que todos quisieran, uno que todos necesitaran

Pero un héroe sin un villano, cumple con todas esas características?

Error entendió

El solo quería que su kiki fuera feliz y si su kiki lo necesitaba de esa forma… él lo sería …

\- Kiki solo quiero que seas feliz


	2. La obra

Notas del Autor

\- Los personajes aquí son de sus propios creadores.

\- Undertale es propiedad de toby fox

\- Esta historia está hecha solo con el fin de entretener sin fines de lucro

\- La portada NO es mía por lo tanto a un creador

Continuemos!

* * *

La obra

Se puede ver un esqueleto de huesos negros destrozando el "pacífico" de infierno, mientras que el otro esqueleto de bufanda café y una mancha de tinta en su mejilla, para evitar que continúe atacando esa au.

Tinta- ¡Error ya deja en paz este universo que no se merece! * lanza un ataque con su pincel el cual es esquivado por su oponente *

Error - callate vomito de arco iris, que estas son solo abominaciones que NO deben existir! * Continuar atacando y destruyendo todo lo que está a su alcance *

tinta - Error !

Y así continuó la pelea por unas horas más, hasta que error vio a ink cansado. logrando dejarse ganar, para seguir abrir un portal

Tinta - tuviste suficiente ya falla? * le saca la lengua cual niño pequeño *

Error - ahh ! Tinta te odio! MALDITA ABOMINACIÓN VOLVERÉ ! * grita mientras se va pero disimuladamente voltea un poco, para ver a su contraparte *

**Error de narra**

Eso duele kiki! Pero al menos ya estamos logrando lo que querías, eres ovacionado !. Puedo ver como los sobrevivientes de mi destrucción te van a felicitar y dar las gracias a los salvadores de este villano. Todo es cual te lo que querías y no tardarás en ver tu cara de alegría verdadera.

Te doy cuenta de lo que sucedió. No te culpo, solo quiero que seas feliz kiki! Así que seguiremos este juego donde usted es el héroe y yo seré el villano, seré tan ... mal que todos amarán una comparación pero no hay problema, por lo que se limitará y siempre se hará daño real mi tinta.

te amo tinta

Eso es lo que quería decirte pero sé que no puedo, más si me arrepiento de no haberte podido poder felicitar

Felicidades por tu primera victoria kiki !

Me voy por el portal disimulando una sonrisa en mi rostro


	3. secuestró

El pánico se sentía en el anti-void ya que cierto esqueleto negro con glichés en el cuerpo se encontraba caminando de un lado al otro, de una forma frenética.

**Narra**** error**

¡¿Y ahora que hago?! Me jodí eso hago. Rayoz se supone que soy el malo, lo se pero tampoco debería exagerrar, solo quería que todos se enteraran de mi existencia y así verían que ink era su héroe pero creo que EXAGERE.

pienso mientras doy vueltas sin saber que hacer todo a la vista de mi nuevo "invitado" el cual cuelga de mis hilos azules, sin posibilidad de safarce de ellos.

Aun que no están tan apretados (soy un villano pero no un maldito insencible y se que debe doler por lo finos que son).  
No se como es que se me ocurrió esta locura, no estaba pensando bien.

**Flash black**

Allí estaba otra vez, destruyendo un nuevo au que pude encontrar (Underswap) Aun no llegaba ink pero sabia que llegaría pronto, así que mientras esperaba comen se a pelear con papyrus swap el cual mas que pelear conmigo parecía querer con vencerme de dejar esta destrucción.

swap paps: ¡ Se que no eres malo, solo necesitas que alguien te ayude y seguro podemos ser nosotros, solo deja de hacer esto. Esta mal! *grito mientras esquivaba mis hilos*

Error: ¡Solo callate abominación!

Trataba de ignorarlo ya que no me gustaba que no me miraba con odio, si no con pena, lo cual heria mi orgullo y me hacia sentir algo incomodo (solo había recibido miradas de odio últimamente), más sin embargo ¿esta era la excepción? ¿Por qué? No entendía y eso me da miedo y rabia.

swap Paps : Yo se que fuiste alguna ves como mi hermano y si estas tan destrozado ¡eso significa que alguien te lo quito! Pero yo puedo ayudarte ¡PODEMOS AYUDARTE!

Error : Ya BASTA, YO SOY EL DESTRUCTOR DE AUS!, YO SOY EL MALO AQUI Y ESTOY AQUI PARA DESTRUIR ABOMINACIONES COMO TU, ¡QUE NUNCA DEBIERON, NI MERECEN EXISTIR! ! *_no se que estoy haciendo_*

Paps swap : Bueno cuentale ese chiste a otro esqueleto, que yo conosco MUY bien a mi hermano y no importa de donde sea, yo lo puedo leer como un libro y se que en el fondo no haces esto por ti si no por algo/alguien diferente

_Esas palabras me dejaron impactado, hasta el punto de quedarme quieto sin poder moverme._

¿Realmente hacia esto por alguien?, pos obvio, lo hago por ink. El estuvo allí conmigo solos, sólo nos teníamos el uno al otro y siempre quise hacerlo feliz... Realmente no me importa mi deber como dios.

¡Rayos ni siquiera pedí ser lo que soy! Solo se que se me fue asignado este puesto, para equilibrar a ink que es el Dios de la creación y ni siquiera recuerdo bien lo que fui.

Ahora solo esta ink para llenar esas memorias, por eso y más lo amo, el me salvo de quedarme hueco, sin pasado ni futuro. La verdad no se si hubiera podido aguantar ni un mes completamente solo en ese espacio vacio, me hubiera convertido en un lunático sin sentidos.

Por todo esto quería no desempeñar mi rol como dios de la destrucción y así no pelear contra el.

¿Qué pasaría si me negara? ¿Me matarian para reiniciarme y así volverme el Dios que siempre debi ser? Ni que esto fuera Xtale. Sin embargo mi kiki no lo quiso así y respetare lo sus deseos, por que lo entiendo o intento hacerlo, después de todo conosco bien a mi "yang".

Error: No digas tonterías, que hacerte el "buen hermano" no ayudara a que tu y todo tu au se salven de esta *desvio la mirada algo molesto*

Swap paps : Mira lo digo en serio, solo quiero ayudarte. Yo en el lugar de tu papyrus me rompería el alma ver a mi hermano así, por eso quiero que veas que esto *señalando casas destruidas y un montón de escombros* esto NO esta bien, y nadie ni nada merece todo este ¡sacrificio!.

Esas palabras me dejaron mudo, me congelaron lo huesos ¿De que habla? ¡Ink lo vale!.  
Una rabia invadió mi ser segandone a mis acciones.

Error: C4L|A7E €S7UPID4 A8MIN4(|©N! *comen se a glichearme* - TUuN©s4B€S N4DA!

Sawp paps : Se que no lo vale y tu no eres malo

Error - ¿QUE NO SOY MALO?! jejeje... bueno mira esto *volte e hacia un esqueleto un poco más bajo y de pañoleta azul, el cual hasta ahora estaba oculto tras un arbol, me mira con miedo y duda ante mi repentina atención* - pues tu mismo juzga si esto es bueno o malo idiota *lanze rápidamente mis hilos en dirección del pequeño quien ni puede reaccionar, cuando ya esta colgando de estos sin poder moverse* - jejeje ¿que tal si te quito tu posecion más valiosa? y ¿no lo vuelves a ver por un largo tiempo? ¿Eso es lo su fuente mente malo para ti honey? Jajajajaja

Swap paps: ¡NO, ESPERA DEJA A MI HERMANO! *trato de alcanzar le pero ya era tarde ese esqueleto de ojos multicolor se había llevado a su hermano*

**Fin** **del** **flash** **black**

¿Pero en que estaba pensando?! Ni si quiera espere a ink para que viniera a salvarlos, solo me fui y me lleve a este esqueleto conmigo. ¡Que tonto!, ¡tonto!, ¡tonto!, ¡tonto!, ton-

swap sans: ¿Que es lo que quieres de mi? ¿por que me trajiste a - aquí?

Mis recriminaciones propias fueron calladas por mi invitado forzado, quien al parecer luce nervioso por mi actuar, pero siento intriga en su voz.

Error: ¿Quu- e cr- crees tu qu-...que te haré?

Tranquilo error todo ira bien solo debes asustarlo...

Swap sans : ¿Cosas malas? *su voz duda al ver que su secuestrador luce más nervioso que el* (no es tan tonto para no haber se dado cuenta de eso ya)

Error: ¿Y qu- que tipo de c- cosas malas ... Serian?.

Vamos dime que algún ejemplo que yo no tengo ni idea y si no te hago algo "malo" sería demasiado obvio que no se ni mierda lo que hago.

Swap sans: No se ... *pensativo*- jamas me había pasado esto y no se sobre el tema de secuestros...

Esas palabras me dieron una idea, así que con la voz mas segura le respondí

Error: Tendrás un catálogo muy variado swap sans *Sonreí lo más obscuramente y este se estremesio, procedi a abrir un portal para entrar en el con la idea en mente*

**Narración**** normal**

El esqueleto con ropas azules y blancas se encontraba algo asustado pero más intrigado por lo que su secuestrador planeaba.

Tiempo después error volvió con su mirada gacha, una una expreción seria y algo oculto en su espalda.

El esqueleto atado se revolvió a verlo acercarse, sintió como una de sus una de sus manos eran liberadas y con imprecion vio a error sacar unos libros, mas espesificamente unas guías, una para torturar monstruos de underfell y la otra guía escondida, aun la ocultaba tras de si.

Error: swap sans…

Swap sans: ¿s-si?

Error: … cual

Swap sans: ¿eh?

Error: ¡¿cual… escojes?! *dijo para mostrarle un libro que contenía diversas torturas recomendadas para hacer sufrir*- ¡te dije que tendrias opciones! *sonríe contento por su idea*

Swap sans: WTF Esto no me lo esperaba...


End file.
